Atticus
Atticus is a Cardigan Welsh Corgi who assisted Tulip in finding the door to the next room of the Infinity Train. He is king of Corginia and united the Cardigans and Pembrokes. After leading Tulip to the door, Atticus assisted in fighting the Steward and was flung towards a wall but was ultimately unharmed. Personality Atticus has an air of regality and nobility around him, befitting his title of Corgi King. He cares deeply for his people, shown where he alone, of the corgis, was willing to tackle the "shadow monster" with the aid of Tulip and One-One. Though kingly, he is still a dog and often times it shows. Their entire civilization was built around them being canine. Atticus will squirm and get antsy when carried, excusing the behavior as them being a "proud race." The pride he boasts is apparent when he tackles a problem. He literally tackles the problem head on, usually with reckless abandon. History Pilot Atticus sits on top of a litter carried by four different corgis. The king introduces himself as Atticus, King and uniter of the Cardigans and Pembrokes, as he approaches Tulip and One-One. After their introductions, Atticus gives the trio a tour of his kingdom. Tulip then praises Atticus for their advancement in their society. Tulip then shoots down Atticus' offer of a place to relax and tells him that she is just looking for the door so she can leave and eventually go home. Atticus reveals that the next door is locked but before he can tell her what he knows, a messenger corgi warns Atticus that the river is flooding again. Atticus then issues a command to go inside the temple stating that the monster has returned. But before Tulip can question about the monster, a giant shadow looms over the sky, to which Glad-One assumes is a shadow puppet. Picking up One-One, Tulip then runs toward the temple wherein the other dogs are also seeking refuge. As Tulip asks questions about the monster, Atticus answers her that he himself does not know. Glad-One then volunteers to go outside to check if the monster is still there and proceeds to separate from Sad-One and leave, even after Tulip's protest. Sad-One then volunteers to write Glad-One's obituary, to which Atticus comments on Sad-One's morbidity. Glad-One then pops into the room shouting, only to say that the monster is gone. Atticus then says that they should go outside. Tulip, groaning, from Glad-One's excitement and earlier unneeded outburst, begins to exit, only to go back inside due to Atticus not leaving the temple. After a scene where Tulip coaxes a skittish Atticus to go outside is finished, Atticus then reveals that the monster has been returning to their kingdom for about a week, the same time Tulip has been on the train. Atticus then enlists Tulip's aid in conquering the monster as there may be some correlation with the numbers and the monster. Tulip disagrees at first due to the nature of the two events being unlikely to be related and as she is wading through the river, Sad-One reminds Tulip of the unlikeliness of the Fart Car, to which Tulip groans. Tulip returns to Atticus' side and tells him that she will help. After a short scene wherein an antsy Atticus is carried to the other side of the river by a struggling Tulip, they then begin to traverse through a grassy field and climb a rocky mountain. Reaching the top, Tulip and the rest see the door, but as they approach it, the monster's shadow then begins to loom over the sky. The gang hide behind a boulder for cover, only to see that the monster was the just the shadow of a spider on a work light. Tulip then approaches the light and picks up the spider as it dangles from its web, only to be eaten by Atticus stating that the monster has been destroyed, to the disgust of Tulip and One-One. Tulip then looks at her palm, hopeful that it would change, only to angrily find that it didn't and begins to rant to herself about her misfortune. Feeling defeated, Tulip slouches into a sitting position against a boulder. Atticus then sits beside Tulip comforting her, telling her that she just needs to wait for a "push" to get her back on her feet again, the same that if it were not for Tulip, Atticus would've given up. Atticus saying that Tulip was his "push." Tulip then thanks Atticus for his encouragement and begins to give him a belly rub. As Tulip continues to rub, she begins to logically infer that if the spider was the one that caused the shadow, she begins to wonder what had caused the water to rise and why was there a work light, as she peers into a giant hole in the sky. Tulip then looks to her side, as there is light shining in the distance. Inside a bush, Tulip, One-One, and Atticus see the "beast" working on a contraption, as water from a large broken pipe is flowing water overhead. Tulip infers that the beast broke the pipe, while Atticus that they attack to which Sad-One replies that they'll never make it. Tulip then asks Atticus questions on how to open the door, only to be given instructions on how to open any door. Glad-One then naively volunteers to talk to it, and upon doing so, the gang is assaulted by a barrage of bullets being shot out of the beast's eyes. As they hide behind another boulder, Atticus begins his charge towards the beast, dodging a hail of bullets only to be effortlessly flung towards a wall by the beast. Tulip, seeing Atticus hurt, shout his name, revealing her location to the beast and runs towards the door. As the beast approaches Tulip, she is tripped by it and demands her that she return to her seat. Atticus, recovering from his flight, pushes a lever that stops the water in the broken pipe from flowing. This serves as a perfect distraction as the beast diverts its attention from Tulip, giving her enough time to slam the door on the beast's face, which is revealed to be a mask and reveals the inner workings behind the mask, composed of gears, wires, and a flamethrower that is spouting neon blue flames. The beast stunned, Tulip picks up her bag and begins to make a break for it, only to be tripped again as the beast reattached its mask and coils one of its cables around Tulip's ankles. Her bag then opens revealing One-One and asks if he should start writing her obituary. Upon seeing One-One, the beast then uncoils its cables on Tulip's leg and leaves the cart through the hole in the sky. Atticus returns to One-One's side. Tulip, still slightly dazed, is asked by One-One what is wrong. In response, she says that she got her "push" as the number on her palm changes from 53 to 49, looking through the hole in the car's sky. Appearance Atticus has the appearance of a typical Cardigan Welsh Corgi, having short stubby legs, a long body, erect ears, and a bushy tail. Atticus' fur is primarily golden yellow with white fur that starts at his muzzle and spreads throughout the underside of his body. White fur also "sock" his front and back legs. On top of his head is a gray crown with a red dome that has a single red gem in the middle facing the front. Relationships Tulip Atticus first met Tulip in one of the train cars where Atticus and his people live. Tulip helped Atticus to kill the 'beast' which was a spider that was later eaten by Atticus. After that, it is revealed that the Steward is the actual beast. Atticus gets hit by the Steward, and Tulip is worried, which may represent their friendship. The Steward then escapes, and mysteriously Tulip's hand number changes from 53 to 49. People of Corginia As the king of Corginia, he cares for his people. He is willing to take on problems alone to ensure the safety of his people. He united the two different breeds of corgis, the Cardigan Welsh Corgis and the Pembroke Welsh Corgis. Trivia * Owen created Atticus when he asked his girlfriend what to draw, to which she replied "how about a corgi?"Is there going to be more Infinity Train? **The drawing itself was inspired by his own corgi when he was young, and it has been stated that he was one of the inspirations for the story. Gallery References es:Atticus pt-br:Atticus ru:Аттикус Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Corgis Category:Citizens of Corginia Category:Males Category:Supporting characters